Whodunit?
by Wynhilde
Summary: Une pièce fermée, quatre Serpentards et un cadavre. Qui est le meurtrier ? ...Sauf que si Potter était mort, les choses seraient bien plus simples. Mais beaucoup moins drôles. HP/DM. CONTENU ADULTE
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

**1.** Cette histoire est la traduction de _Who Shagged Harry Potter?_ par Faithwood, que je publie avec son autorisation. Elle a été relue par ma fidèle Via.

**2.** Bonnes résolutions oblige, je me suis décidée à répondre ENFIN à mes reviews. Certaines dataient de très, très longtemps. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez un message concernant une fic que vous ne vous rappelez même pas avoir lue.

Cela dit, dans certains cas, je n'ai pas pu répondre (certaines reviews étaient TELLEMENT vieilles que le lien pour y répondre ne marchaient plus - par ailleurs, si vous reviewez sans être connecté à , on ne peut pas répondre), mais sachez que je lis toutes mes reviews et qu'elles me font toutes très plaisir. Merci à vous.

**3.** J'ai mis au point un système avec les "images de couverture" de mes fics pour que vous puissiez immédiatement repérer les fics d'une même auteure parmi mes traductions. Les fics de Faithwood, par exemple, ont un bandeau vert turquoise.

**Whodunit?**

« Putain », fut le premier truc qui sortit de la bouche de Drago quand il se réveilla.

Après ça, ses jurons se transformèrent en gémissements pathétiques tandis qu'il essayait en vain de protéger son visage de la lumière crue du soleil matinal. Il essaya d'enfouir sa tête dans les oreillers mais cela se révéla impossible puisqu'il était allongé à même le sol.

Vu comment il avait mal au crâne et la dose de courbatures à laquelle il était soumis, il en conclut que la nuit passée avait été quelque chose de spectaculaire. Dont il ne se rappelait pas, mais tous les signes qu'il avait bu assez pour s'écrouler par terre au milieu du dortoir des mecs de Serpentard étaient là, donc ça avait dû être cool.

Il décolla sa joue du sol et rejeta une couverture qu'on lui avait mystérieusement jetée dessus pour se mettre d'abord à quatre pattes puis se relever doucement. Il vacilla dangereusement l'espace d'un instant mais parvint miraculeusement à rester debout.

Satisfait, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux pour voir comment les autres s'en étaient sorti.

Blaise, ce salopard, dormait dans un lit, même si la position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas l'air confortable. Sa tête pendait, sa bouche était grande ouverte et il ronflait d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme s'il essayait de se rattraper pour toutes ces années où il n'avait pas ronflé. Il était entièrement habillé, allongé à l'envers dans le lit, ses pieds bottés posés sur son oreiller.

Greg dormait sur une chaise. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait une étagère où était empilée toute une rangée de livres. Il y avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et, trouvant improbable que Greg ait été en train de lire ou, pire, de réviser, Drago en conclut qu'à un moment donné un livre avait dû lui tomber sur le coin du crâne et l'assommer.

Un peu à la gauche de Greg, Théodore Nott était étalé sur sa malle dans une position de personne-ne-va-me-piquer-mes-affaires-car-je-les-protège. Soit il s'était écroulé là en étant bourré, soit quelqu'un l'avait assassiné pendant la nuit et avait abandonné son corps là pour qu'il y pourrisse.

Drago haussa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. Il était décidé à atténuer son mal de crâne et son état misérable en faisant en sorte que les autres souffrent eux aussi.

« Quelle nuit formidable ! cria-t-il à plein poumons. Pas vrai ? »

Sa voix tonitruante produisit un tollé immédiat.  
>Blaise tomba de son lit et Théo prouva qu'il était en vie en sautant sur ses pieds et en regardant partout autour de lui d'un air perdu. Greg ne bougea pas d'un cheveu et continua à dormir.<p>

« Bon sang », grogna Blaise en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Il s'agrippa à un pilier du baldaquin. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et avait le visage franchement verdâtre. Drago se dépêcha de s'éloigner au cas où Blaise aurait envie de dégueuler.

« Formidable ? Parce que tu t'en rappelles ? » demanda Théo.

Il se massait le crâne mais avait l'air bien trop en forme pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit en travers d'une malle.

« En partie, dit Drago sèchement, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

— Ouais, pareil pour moi, répondit Nott avec nonchalance.

— Alors peut-être que l'un de vous deux peut expliquer ceci », chuchota Blaise.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il était toujours agrippé au baldaquin de Crabbe.

« Tu t'es bourré la gueule et maintenant tu vas dégueuler. Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ? » grommela Drago.

Il pinça le nez et s'éloigna encore un peu plus.  
>Théo, par contre, se rapprocha. Il pencha la tête de côté et puis inspira brusquement tandis que ses sourcils disparaissaient jusque dans ses cheveux. Ce qui était un exploit vu que Théo avait franchement un grand front.<p>

« Doux Merlin », dit-il en sifflant silencieusement.

Il avança pour se tenir à côté de Blaise. Ils fixaient tous les deux le lit de Crabbe avec sur le visage la même expression de totale incompréhension.  
>Un peu anxieux mais intrigué, Drago se rapprocha et ouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin qui l'empêchaient de voir. Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Son corps réagit violemment : tout son sang se précipita vers le bas tandis que son regard balayait la personne qui dormait profondément dans le lit devant lui.<p>

Harry Potter avait l'air paisible. Ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés offraient un contraste saisissant avec l'oreiller blanc. Ses cils noirs caressaient sa joue pâle. Sa poitrine – sa poitrine nue – se soulevait et retombait doucement dans son sommeil. Le drap était placé de façon stratégique, couvrant sa cuisse droite et son entrejambe tandis que tout le reste était offert au regard avide de Drago : son ventre plat, l'os de sa hanche qui ressortait et une longue jambe musclée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était vachement nu.  
>Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le choc revenant à chaque fois qu'il les rouvrait complètement.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? parvint-il à demander après ce qui semblait être des heures.

— Il dort, répondit Nott sèchement. La question est : Pourquoi est-il là ?

— Non, la question est : Pourquoi est-il nu ? » contra Blaise.

Son regard était englué – d'une façon fort inappropriée selon Drago – à la hanche tout-à-fait comestible de Potter.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre.<p>

« Nan, en fait, la question la plus intéressante c'est : Qui l'a déshabillé ? » murmura-t-il.

Il n'osait même pas espérer qu'il avait pris part au déshabillage d'Harry Potter.

« Eh ben c'était pas moi ! se hâta de dire Nott, ce qui lui donna automatiquement un air coupable. Je suis hétéro. A la différence de vous deux. »

En même temps, il n'avait pas tort.

« Eh ! Il n'est pas mon genre, s'écria Blaise, sur la défensive. En tout cas, il ne l'était pas jusqu'à maintenant, ajouta-t-il lubriquement. »

Potter remua et ils retinrent tous leurs souffles pendant quelques secondes. Mais Potter tourna la tête – sa jambe tressaillit et révéla encore plus de peau et juste un soupçon de poils sombres – et continua à respirer régulièrement.

Les trois garçons poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement. Le regard de Blaise changea : il fixait le drap qui couvrait Potter avec une expression qui laissait entendre qu'il l'aurait volontiers arraché.  
>Trop occupé à regarder Blaise d'un air mauvais, Drago n'avait pas remarqué que Théo le dévisageait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.<p>

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comprenant trop tard que cette attitude lui donnait l'air d'être sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre non plus », se hâta-t-il de dire.

Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard qui semblait dire qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, alors Drago se dépêcha de penser à autre chose.

« On se déteste ! Potter me déteste plus que n'importe qui d'autre, leur rappela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé le sauter. Alors, clairement, ce n'est pas moi. »

Drago renifla sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement le regret dans sa voix.

« C'est pas moi non plus ! » s'écria Greg soudainement.

Il se releva en vitesse, l'air apeuré. Et puis il fronça les sourcils, confus et demanda :

« Qui a fait quoi ?

— Sauté Harry Potter », expliqua Théo avec à-propos.

Il désigna Potter du pouce. Greg s'avança doucement et vint se tenir à côté de Théo, examinant avec attention le type nu sur le lit.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est moi, finit-il par dire. Personne veut jamais coucher avec moi », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Après une pause, il demanda avec espoir :

« Vous pensez que ça pourrait être moi ? »

Blaise se massa les tempes et ignora complètement Greg.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? On est tous dans la merde, maintenant. On pourrait se faire renvoyer pour ça. Il va dire qu'il s'est fait kidnapper par un groupe d'horribles Serpentard, qu'on l'a fait boire et qu'on a abusé de lui.

— Ben, c'est probablement ce qui s'est passé, raisonna Drago.

— Précisément. C'est pas bon du tout. »

Blaise secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, informa-t-il un Nott incrédule. Oh, n'aie pas l'air si choqué. C'est toi qui as dit qu'on devrait inviter des gens d'autres Maisons à notre fête secrète. Dans l'idée de… faire profil bas. »

Nott s'indigna :

« J'ai dit dans l'idée de favoriser l'unité inter-Maisons…

— Pareil.

— …et j'ai pas dit qu'on devait l'inviter lui. Je pensais à cette jolie fille de Serdaigle. Ou à cette jolie fille de Gryffondor. Pas à Potter.

— Arrête d'insister sur le fait que tu es hétéro, interrompit Blaise sèchement. Ça ne fait que te donner l'air coupable. Et qui aurait bien pu inviter Potter à part toi ? »

Drago passa d'un pied sur l'autre et regarda ailleurs. Quand il se risqua à les regarder, trois paires d'yeux le fixaient avec incrédulité. Ou, dans le cas de Greg, avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« Ben je pensais que tu parlais de Potter, dit-il, sur la défensive. Je pensais qu'on devait se faire bien voir de lui. Vu qu'il est le sauveur du monde sorcier et tout ça.

— Quand tu dis se faire bien voir, tu veux dire, le voir à poil ? renifla Théo.

— C'est une bonne vue », commenta Blaise.

Et puis il succomba à la tentation et leva le drap de Potter pour contempler éhontément son entrejambe.

« Dites donc, quelqu'un est content de nous voir », ajouta Théo, ce qui agaça énormément Drago.

Il n'était pas au bon endroit, le drap lui cachait toujours la vue.

« Arrêtez de le mater ! chuchota-t-il avec rage. C'est… ça se fait pas. »

Blaise lâcha le drap et fit une moue satisfaite à Drago.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est jaloux. Bon, ça règle la question, alors. A l'évidence, c'est toi qui l'as sauté. »

Théo se hâta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

« Quoi ? Non ! Vous oubliez que je suis… le pire ennemi de Potter. »

Blaise et Nott n'avaient pas l'air convaincus alors Drago se décida pour une technique de diversion.

« Je parie que c'est Greg. Il a pratiquement avoué !

— Hmm, maintenant que j'y pense, dit Greg, j'étais pas à la fête. Parce qu'on m'a pas invité. »

Drago grimaça sans comprendre.

« Bien sûr que tu étais invité, Greg. Tous les Serpentard étaient invités. On a distribué les invitations vendredi soir. Les Elfes de Maison ne se trompent jamais. Ils avaient ordre de les mettre dans des muffins au chocolat et de les faire parvenir aux bonnes personnes. »

Drago y réfléchit quelques secondes et soupira.

« Ah, d'accord. »

Greg renifla.

« Pourquoi ceux au chocolat, aussi ?

— Il y avait un gros morceau de parchemin dedans. Comment tu as pu ne pas remarquer ? »

Blaise avait l'air stupéfait.

« C'était un peu bizarre. J'ai pensé qu'il était rassis.

— Mais pourquoi tu mangerais un muffin rassis ?

— Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de Goyle ? grogna Théo. Drago a sauté Potter. C'est évident. »

Drago réprima un désir soudain de croire cela. Après tout, il avait toujours secrètement…

« Ça fait des années qu'il a un faible pour Potter ! »

…ou pas si secrètement eu un faible pour Potter. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait sauté Potter, pourquoi aurait-il dormi par terre ? Il aurait sûrement dormi avec lui dans le lit, enroulé autour de son corps nu, son sexe pressé intimement contre ses fe…

« Tu as raison, Nott. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller et laisser Drago nettoyer ses conneries. Ou faire encore plus de conneries, s'il veut, déclara soudainement Blaise en commençant à partir.

— Non ! paniqua Drago. C'était pas moi ! D'accord, j'ai un faible pour lui, mais si je l'avais sauté, je m'en rappellerais ! » déclara-t-il fermement.

Un souvenir bienvenu fit irruption dans son cerveau.

« Je sais qui c'était ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement. Y avait ce type qui avait beaucoup trop bu. Vous vous rappelez de ce pauvre abruti ? Il a enlevé sa chemise et il a dansé sur la table, et ensuite il a essayé de faire une lap dance à Potter. Mais Potter s'est enfui. »

Drago ricana. Il s'en rappelait très bien maintenant. Potter avait eu l'air perplexe et vaguement terrifié.  
>Théo fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard incrédule à Drago.<p>

« C'était toi. »

Scandalisé, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se rappela soudain de quelqu'un le suppliant de remettre sa chemise et de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait essayé de glisser des Gallions dans son caleçon.

« Oh, dit-il piteusement. Mais vous voyez, Potter s'est enfui. »

Il se sentit encore plus piteux de réaliser ça.

« Tout le monde s'est enfui », dit Blaise en agitant la main comme pour dire que c'était pas le problème.

Mais ses yeux s'étrécirent soudain et il pencha la tête en regardant Théo.

« Sauf Nott qui était sur le sofa en train de rouler des patins au petit frère de Daphné Greengrass, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Hétéro, mon cul ! »

Théo eut l'air sidéré mais Drago secoua la tête.

« Daphné a une sœur, pas un frère. Astoria est une fille. »

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche forma un o parfait.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que ça ferait un mec canon.

— Mais pas une fille canon. Fais-mon confiance, déclara Drago avec assurance. J'ai appris ça à mes dépens. »

Théo leva les mains vers le ciel, visiblement insulté pour sa copine.

« J'en ai assez. Un de vous deux a fait ça, pas moi. Et j'ai mieux à faire. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de façon dramatique.

« On est dimanche ! siffla Blaise dans son dos.

— Oh, laisse-le tranquille, dit Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Il veut aller vérifier si Astoria a un pénis ou non. »

La porte claqua avec un grand bruit.

« Bon ben je m'en vais aussi, dit Blaise d'une voix geignarde.

— Oh, non, certainement pas, grogna Drago en l'attrapant par sa chemise. Tu ne vas pas me laisser me démerder avec ça tout seul. On sait toujours pas qui a fait ça. Peut-être qu'on l'a tous les deux sauté. »

Drago grinça des dents, terriblement agacé par ses propres pensées.

« Peut-être, mais les preuves ne mettent qu'un seul de nous en cause, dit Blaise d'une voix trop douce et en battant des cils. Parce que de nous deux… ce n'est pas moi qui porte la chemise de Potter. »

Drago inspira brusquement, choqué, et tout à la fois horrifié et plein d'espoir. Il lâcha Blaise et baissa les yeux vers la chemise élégante qu'il portait. Elle était froissée et déboutonnée… et n'appartenait définitivement pas à Drago.

Oh, merde.

Drago releva la tête et se jeta après Blaise, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait profité de cet instant d'inattention pour s'élancer vers la porte et s'enfuir comme le gros lâche qu'il était.

Ebranlé, Drago enfouit la tête dans ses mains, observant Greg à travers ses doigts. Celui-ci se tenait toujours à côté de Potter, l'air inquiet, mais n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de fuir. Gentil Greg.

« Il nous faut un plan », dit Drago avec détermination.

Greg hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

« Bien. »

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, réfléchissant de toutes ses forces.

« Potter va se réveiller et commencer à crier comment on l'a fait prisonnier et comment on a abusé de lui, pauvre petite chose innocente. Je pourrais le stupéfixer ou lui jeter un Oubliettes, mais dans les deux cas ça ne serait qu'une solution temporaire parce que tout le monde, y compris lui, devinera sans mal où il a passé la nuit. Et tous les Serpentard, y compris moi, devront toujours payer pour ça. »

Drago soupira, considérant les options qui s'offraient à lui. Potter ne se rappellerait probablement de rien de toute façon ; il ne coucherait jamais avec un Serpentard en étant sobre. Et pour ce que Drago en savait, Potter n'était même pas gay.

Enfin, pour ce que Potter en savait, Drago n'était pas gay non plus.

Une idée de génie le frappa soudain. Et s'il retournait la situation.

Drago contempla le Gryffondor dévêtu qui dormait toujours innocemment, totalement inconscient de là où il se trouvait. Et puis il sourit largement en échafaudant un plan machiavélique.

« Et si je… commençais à hurler avant qu'il le fasse ? Si je l'accusais d'avoir abusé de moi, pauvre petit moi ? Je pourrais le faire se sentir coupable. Il est obtus… il se laisserait avoir par ça. Il faut juste que… heu… j'enlève mes vêtements et que je me glisse dans le lit avec lui. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Greg.  
>Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, mais quand il croisa le regard de Drago son visage s'illumina.<p>

« Très bon plan ! » dit-il d'une voix encourageante.

Cela fit aussitôt déchanter Drago qui commença à se dire que ce devait être un plan foireux.  
>Toutefois, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et puis bon, ce plan avait certains avantages.<p>

« Tu peux partir, maintenant », dit-il à Greg.

Celui-ci eut l'air terriblement soulagé. Il courut vers la porte si vite que sa silhouette ne forma qu'une masse floue tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. (Et puis maintenant je suis bien décidée à vous répondre dès que j'ai votre message. ^^)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heu, oups ?  
>Bon, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais pas publié la fin de cette histoire. Faut pas me laisser faire ça, les gens ! Faut râler ! ^^<p>

Par contre, je profite de cette note pour faire un petit peu de pub. Si vous avez envie de lire d'autres textes de moi, sachez que ma première nouvelle vient d'être publiée aux Editions Láska. Et ça tombe bien, c'est du slash. Enfin, de la romance M/M, puisque slash est sans doute à réserver à la fanfiction. Ca s'appelle Le Correspondant inattendu, et je le publie sous le nom de Viviane Faure. Si vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour plus d'informations. ^^

Et en attendant, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Laissé seul avec un Potter tout nu, Drago prit une inspiration tremblante. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que cela se termine bien, quoi que Drago fasse, alors il pouvait aussi bien faire ce dont il avait envie. C'est avec ça en tête qu'il retira lentement ses vêtements et se faufila silencieusement vers le lit. Il s'assit avec précaution et se laissa glisser à côté de Potter. Il déposa sa baguette sous l'oreiller, dans le cas très probable où il en ait besoin.

Potter était chaud et sentait bon. Drago se rapprocha, posa une main en travers de sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Potter. Sachant que Potter lui jetterait très certainement un maléfice mémorable quand il se réveillerait, Drago sourit néanmoins largement à la pensée pleine de jubilation qu'il se trouvait quelque part où il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver un jour. Il fit glisser sa main sur la peau de Potter et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou tout en se répétant son discours de Doux-Merlin-qu'est-ce-que-tu-fais-dans-mon-lit-espèce-de-salopard.

Il appréciait le contact de la peau contre la peau et il manqua un peu d'air quand son sexe se trouva appuyé contre la cuisse de Potter. Il se mordit la lèvre et dessina des cercles sur la poitrine ferme, satisfait de voir les adorables tétons de Potter pointer sous sa caresse légère.

Sa main se faufila plus bas, vers le drap qui couvrait l'intimité de Potter et il l'attrapa avec précaution, trop curieux pour laisser passer cette chance. Il retint sa respiration en soulevant le drap, mais à ce moment-là Potter remua en grommelant quelque chose. Drago lâcha aussitôt, bien décidé à faire semblant de dormir.

Potter se retourna et grogna et puis il bougea ses mains et Drago se retrouva soudain, fort surpris, fermement maintenu dans une étreinte potterienne. Il paniqua quand il réalisa que sa baguette était hors de portée.

Et puis les mains de Potter furent partout. Elles caressaient le dos de Drago, et glissèrent plus bas pour peloter ses fesses. Et puis elles se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux, passant sur sa nuque et ses épaules, faisant Drago prisonnier et lui coupant le souffle.

« Mmh », murmura Potter en reniflant les cheveux de Drago.

Drago était figé, choqué, se répétant en vain que c'était un bon moment pour commencer à hurler. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Potter avait une copine et pensait être en train de se réveiller à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen de prédire ce qu'il ferait quand il réalisait qu'il était blotti contre Drago Malefoy.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais Potter lui coupa le souffle en les retournant si bien qu'il se retrouva sur Drago. Sa tête sombre était enfouie dans le creux du cou de Drago et il fit glisser ses lèvres là où son pouls battait tout en ronronnant « bonjour ».

Drago essaya de glapir comme il l'avait prévu « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, Potter ? » et, pour sa défense, il parvint à dire tant « bordel » que « Potter », mais il craignait que cela ne reflète pas tout-à-fait bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

A moitié endormi, Potter suçotait et léchait son cou, remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire. A tout moment, il ouvrirait les yeux et réaliserait qui il était en train d'embrasser, alors c'était la dernière chance de Drago.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire quelque chose, mais Potter était déjà en train de parsemer de baisers sa mâchoire, sa joue et le coin de sa bouche, et Drago ne pouvait juste pas le faire s'arrêter. Et puis Potter ouvrit les yeux et le fixa de son regard impossiblement vert.

Drago retint son souffle, laissant tomber son plan stupide, si horrifié qu'il était incapable de bouger, attendant simplement l'explosion qui ne maquerait pas d'arriver.

Mais l'explosion ne vint pas. Cela prit un certain temps à Drago, mais il finit par réaliser que Potter n'avait pas l'air contrarié. Au contraire il avait l'air… prêt à flirter.

« Une sacrée nuit », commenta Potter avec un large sourire.

La bouche de Drago était toujours ouverte, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si… souple », continua Potter en appuyant le bas de son corps contre celui de Drago de telle manière que leurs érections se touchent.

Drago eut un hoquet. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour aller à la rencontre de celles de Potter et ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses, de peur que Potter ne décide de se décoller de lui, ce qui aurait pour résultat inévitable la mort de Drago.

C'était dur de rester un tant soit peu cohérent, mais son cerveau faisait de son mieux pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Apparemment, il avait sauté Potter la nuit passée, mais il avait beau essayé il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Cela dit, arrivé là, ça ne semblait pas si important.

« Tu es vraiment plein de surprises », ronronna Potter.

Il avait l'air tellement impotterien que Drago commença à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ou peut-être qu'il était mort et qu'il était au paradis. Ou en enfer, selon ce qui suivrait.

Les hanches de Potter décrivaient des cercles ; leurs érections frottaient l'une contre l'autre d'une façon qui finirait par faire perdre la raison à Drago, en plus de son souffle. Et puis Potter l'embrassa, sa langue jouant à rentrer et sortir de sa bouche. Il avait attrapé les poignets de Drago dans ses mains et les avaient plaquées au-dessus de sa tête. Drago décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il était mort parce que de toute façon, il allait mourir maintenant si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Après un long moment qui laissa Drago les orteils recroquevillés de plaisir et tous les os de son corps comme fondus, Potter recula. Il regarda Drago avec des yeux rendus sombres par ses pupilles dilatées, l'excitation clairement visible sur son visage.

« Il nous faut du lubrifiant », déclara-t-il de façon inattendue, mais très pragmatique.

Drago était on ne peut plus d'accord. Son sexe était douloureux et son corps tout entier était tendu comme un arc, suppliant d'être soulagé de la tension qui l'habitait.

« Il me faut ma baguette », ajouta Potter.

Drago regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de où se trouvait la baguette de Potter. Du coup, il passa la main sous l'oreiller et en sortit la sienne qu'il tendit à Potter.

Ce n'est que la seconde d'après qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait juste de donner une arme à Potter, et il était maintenant absolument sans défense. Ce qui était le truc le plus idiot imaginable. Potter partageait visiblement cet avis car il prit la baguette de Drago avec une drôle d'expression, l'air aussi surpris que Drago lui-même.

« Je », hoqueta Drago, apeuré.

Potter allait lui balancer un maléfice parce qu'à l'évidence, tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour voir jusqu'où Drago irait. Potter allait se mettre à glapir le discours précis que Drago avait voulu lui servir, et puis il se prendrait un maléfice dont il ne se réveillerait pas avant une semaine.

Drago ferma les yeux tandis que Potter agitait sa baguette et s'écriait :

« Accio lubrifiant ! »

Un soulagement incroyable le saisit, et il rouvrit les yeux au moment même où une douzaine de flacons et de tubes volaient hors des tiroirs pour atterrir à côté d'eux sur le lit. Potter contempla cet assortiment et commenta tristement :

« J'ai toujours su que les Serpentard étaient des branleurs.

— Ils sont tous à Blaise, se hâta de dire Drago. Surtout celui-là », mentit-il comme Potter saisissait une bouteille rose en levant un sourcil amusé.

Potter se contenta de sourire et dévissa le bouchon.

« Alors, Drago, dis-moi. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation tout en enfourchant les cuisses de Drago et en enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant.

La question mit du temps à arriver au cerveau de Drago, il était trop occupé à contempler le corps dénudé de Potter. Ou plus exactement, le sexe dénudé de Potter, qui était dur et mouillé, et sans aucune doute la chose la plus parfaite que Drago ait jamais vue. Mais vu que ses souvenirs étaient pas mal flous à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était peut-être pas tout-à-fait vrai.

« Heu… vaguement », tenta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et se força à détacher son regard du pénis de Potter. A la place, il se mit à contempler avec ébahissement les doigts tout mouillés de Potter.

« Oh ? » demanda Potter.

A vrai dire, c'était plus un gémissement car en même temps, il avait soulevé ses hanches, passé une main sous ses propres testicules et laissé ses doigts disparaître sous lui.  
>Drago gémit, observant avec incrédulité la main de Potter qui bougeait de façon rythmique. Les tressaillements infimes de ses hanches et sa respiration irrégulière étaient les seules choses qui indiquaient qu'il était en train de se pénétrer avec ses doigts. Ce qui était horrible parce que Drago voulait absolument voir ça, mais l'angle de vue était impossible.<p>

La voix de Potter ne tremblait pas quand il déclara :

« Je me rappelle de tout. Tu veux que je te raconte ? »

Drago hocha la tête, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la main de Potter. Il la bougea un peu, faisant à Drago la grâce de lui offrir une meilleure vue. Drago pouvait maintenant voir que Potter avait deux doigts en lui. Il les bougeait avec nonchalance, mais son ventre était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que sa main commença à bouger plus vite.

« Et bien, commença Potter comme s'ils étaient en train de papoter en buvant du thé pour le goûter, d'abord, j'ai presque failli m'étouffer en mangeant mon muffin au chocolat vendredi. »

Potter rit et puis gémit en retirant ses doigts de là où ils étaient. Drago manqua s'étouffer à son tour quand la main lubrifiée de Potter saisit son sexe et le caressa lentement mais sans hésitation, en faisant des va-et-vient.

« Et puis, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur, et qu'on m'invitait à une fête chez les Serpentard. Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé ? demanda Potter en montant à califourchon sur les hanches de Drago.

— Oh, doux Merlin ! » s'écria Drago comme Potter saisissait son sexe fermement et se laissait glisser dessus sans cérémonie mais en grognant de plaisir.

Potter inspira en tremblant mais parvint à rire néanmoins.

« Non, j'ai pas été si surpris que ça. »

Drago gémit et ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Potter parce qu'il fallait qu'elles agrippent quelque chose. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans cette sensation incroyable de chaleur et dans le fait de savoir qu'il était à l'intérieur de Harry Potter. Un Harry Potter incroyablement serré.

« J'étais juste vaguement curieux », continua Potter ce qui surprit Drago car il avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

Pas qu'il suivait vraiment au début, mais plus ça allait, et moins il était intéressé par le fait de parler et plus il était intéressé par le fait de baiser. Mais Potter n'avait l'intention d'arrêter ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« Donc j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce que les Serpentard voulaient. »

La voix de Potter se brisa sur la fin, et il enfonça ses ongles dans le ventre de Drago tandis qu'il levait puis descendait ses hanches, s'habituant à la sensation.

« J'étais curieux de voir si tu avais planifié un coup tordu. »

Potter roulait des hanches, maintenant, faisant sortir légèrement le sexe de Drago avant de le reprendre en lui. C'était de la torture, mais une torture délicieuse qui avait pour effet que Drago se mordait la lèvre et se cramponnait à Potter en essayant de donner des coups de bassin. Mais c'était en vain car les mains et les cuisses de Potter le maintenaient fermement en place et ne le laissaient pas prendre le contrôle.

« Il s'est avéré que tu avais planifié un coup tordu. La moitié des Serpentard ont essayé de me molester. Mais tu n'arrêtais pas de les menacer de leur balancer des maléfices à tous. C'était mignon, mais pas mal énervant. »

Potter contracta ses muscles internes et Drago poussa un cri et s'arc-bouta, en se tordant sans résultats contre le lit.

« Ça a été une nuit instructive. »

Potter continua à bouger et se mit à accélérer. Mais il se contentait toujours de rouler des hanches, il ne donnait pas de coups de bassin.

« J'ai découvert que les Serpentard ne tiennent pas très bien l'alcool. Mais qu'ils peuvent être très accueillants. Allant jusqu'à me laisser dormir dans le lit de Crabge pour que je ne me fasse pas choper à retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Mais pas assez accueillants pour me prêter un pyjama. »

Potter s'interrompit pour gémir, et Drago ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir avec lui. Les pupilles de Potter étaient entièrement dilatées maintenant, et il luttait visiblement pour respirer. Son front était brillant de sueur et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage comme ses hanches continuaient à torturer Drago. Ses muscles étaient bandés et il tremblait de l'effort que cela demandait de maintenir le corps tressaillant de Drago plaqué au lit.  
>De façon incroyable, Potter continuait à parler :<p>

« En fait, Nott est allé jusqu'à se jeter sur sa malle de peur que je ne lui pique un pyjama. Alors j'ai enlevé mes vêtements et décidé de dormir tout nu. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée puisque tu as pris ça pour une invitation à essayer de te glisser dans mon lit. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que je te Stupéfie. »

Drago gémit, en partie parce qu'il fallait désespérément qu'il jouisse et que Potter était terriblement lent, et en partie parce que dans un coin de son cerveau il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sauté Potter la veille. Ce qui voulait dire que Potter avait parfaitement conscience que Drago s'était juste faufilé dans son lit sans autre forme de procès et avait essayé de faire comme s'ils avaient baisé. Ce qui voulait dire que son idée selon laquelle Potter essayait de le tuer n'était pas si folle que ça.

« Après ça… »

Potter inspira brusquement et son discours fut interrompit par des gémissements sonores qui mirent le corps de Drago en feu malgré son inquiétude.

« Je me suis endormi. J'ai très bien dormi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un commence à pousser des jurons et me réveille. »

Potter arrêta de rouler des hanches et commença à se soulever et s'abaisser, faisant enfin vraiment l'amour à Drago.

« Et j'ai presque signalé que j'étais réveillé, mais je suis vraiment content de pas l'avoir fait car sinon je n'aurais pas été témoin d'une conversation très intéressante. »

Potter accéléra ses mouvements et tout le corps de Drago se mit à trembler.

« Et je n'aurais pas découvert que tes avances de hier, ce n'était pas juste parce que tu avais trop bu, comme je croyais, mais qu'apparemment – oh ! – ça faisait des années que tu avais un faible pour moi. »

Potter rit, le souffle coupé, et Drago gémit. De désespoir, parce que Potter avait entendu sa confession ; de plaisir parce que Potter le chevauchait avec fougue. Potter faisait presque des petits bonds, les muscles de son ventre et de ses cuisses incroyablement contractés tandis qu'il allait et venait à toute vitesse sur le sexe de Drago.

Drago était perdu. Tout pensée déserta son esprit tandis que l'orgasme montait en lui, roulant en vagues à travers son corps. Il s'arcbouta, tandis que Potter le laissait enfin bouger son bassin. Ses hanches tressaillirent et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un cri de plaisir. Son orgasme lui sembla durer des heures avant que son corps ne s'affaisse totalement, épuisé, mais toujours tremblant. Potter contractait ses muscles autour de lui, stimulant son pénis qui commençait à ramollir, jusqu'à ça devienne quasi insupportable.

Heureusement, Potter finit par s'arrêter et laissa le sexe de Drago glisser hors de lui. Et puis il changea de position, collant son corps plein de transpiration à celui de Drago et le faisant écarter les cuisses pour s'allonger entre elles.

« En fait… heu… tu as mal compris. J'ai dit que j'essayais de te rendre faible depuis des années. A l'évidence. Parce qu'on se déteste et que je suis méchant », finit-il maladroitement comme la gêne le submergeait.

Il avait réussi à passer pour un énorme crétin devant Potter. Son faible pour lui était révélé et…

Et ils venaient juste de coucher ensemble et ça avait été génial.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les événements avaient pris une tournure étrange mais intéressante. Mais aussi intéressant que ce soit, Drago était quand même inquiet car ça ne rimait à rien. Peut-être que Potter avait un drôle de plan dont le but ultime était de rendre Drago complètement fou. En ce cas, le processus était d'ores et déjà enclenché.

Cependant, quand Drago ouvrit courageusement les yeux pour regarder Potter, son inquiétude pour sa santé mentale fut vite mise de côté pour être remplacée par un autre problème.

Il y avait de la tension dans l'expression de Potter ; ses yeux étaient toujours sombres et fixaient Drago avec avidité. Qui plus est, quelque chose de dur et de chaud était pressé contre la cuisse de Drago. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Potter n'avait pas joui. Et il semblait bien que Potter n'avait pas l'intention de s'occuper de ça tout seul, comme suggérait le fait qu'il était à nouveau en train d'étaler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

« Tu peux essayer de me rendre faible tout à l'heure. Ça a l'air marrant », murmura-t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

Mais Drago avait déjà oublié de quoi ils parlaient. Il y avait des choses plus importantes dont se préoccuper, étant donné que la main de Potter se dirigeait vers ses fesses. Légèrement inquiet, Drago essaya de serrer les jambes mais c'était impossible vu que Potter se tenait entre elle. Un doigt se positionna à l'ouverture de son corps et appuya doucement.

Drago gigota et gémit mais Potter continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement à l'intérieur.  
>Potter le fixait avec une expression si intense qu'elle en était presque effrayante.<p>

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? » hoqueta Drago en s'agitant toujours sous lui.

Il ne voulait pas ça si Potter était en colère. Enfin, bon, si, il le voulait, mais c'était tout ce qui restait de sa dignité. Faible ou pas, il ne pouvait juste pas laisser Potter lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère ? »

Potter se lécha les lèvres en fixant Drago tandis que son doigt allait et venait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Euh, pour tout dire, oui, plutôt. »

Potter rit, exposant ses dents blanches tandis que ses yeux brillaient vicieusement.

« Ce n'est pas ma tête de quand je suis en colère. C'est ma tête de "Oh bon Dieu, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu vas prendre là maintenant tout de suite". Tu devrais apprendre à faire la différence. Pour le futur. »

La respiration de Drago lui manqua, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Potter avait ajouté un doigt ou parce qu'il venait de dire qu'il allait le sauter. Ou parce qu'il avait mentionné le futur. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y aurait une suite à ceci. Ce qui était incroyable et que Drago souhaitait de toutes ses forces, mais qui, si on était réaliste, était complètement impossible.

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? » demanda-t-il en luttant pour être raisonnable.

Il continua néanmoins à bouger contre les doigts de Potter car la sensation était plutôt agréable. Plus qu'agréable. En fait, ça lui donnait envie de ronronner alors il ronronna en contractant ses muscles autour des doigts de Potter comme pour les attirer plus profondément en lui.  
>Les lèvres de Potter frémirent tandis qu'il ajustait sa position avec précaution, et effleurait la prostate de Drago. Cela le fit gémir bien trop fort, de façon bien trop aiguë.<p>

« J'ai arrêté de te détester plus ou moins vers le moment où je me suis rendu compte que tu ne sais vraiment pas danser… oh, mais c'est pas ça qui t'a empêché d'essayer. »

Drago gémit de dépit quand Potter retira ses doigts et entreprit de lubrifier son sexe. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se rappelant effectivement avoir essayé de danser.

« Tu t'es enfui quand j'ai commencé à danser », fit-il remarquer.

Potter se pencha contre son corps. Leurs poitrines se touchaient, peau en sueur contre peau en sueur. Les lèvres de Potter étaient très près de celles de Drago et son souffle était chaud quand il dit avec un rire silencieux :

« Je pense que c'est compréhensible. »

Son regard se fit sérieux quand il ajouta :

« Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de fuir, maintenant. »

Il abaissa ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour un baiser tendre. Drago se détendit et poussa un petit « mmh » satisfait. Le baiser le fit fondre si bien qu'il poussa un hoquet choqué en sentant le bout du pénis de Potter venir cogner contre ses fesses. Potter enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche au même moment où il s'enfonçait en lui. Il le pénétra d'un coup, lentement mais sûrement, étirant son corps de façon impossible comme s'il avait l'intention de l'ouvrir en deux.

Drago arracha sa bouche de la sienne pour inspirer une goulée d'air dont il avait désespérément besoin, essayant dans le même de temps de rassembler ses idées et de décider s'il voulait que Potter arrête ça maintenant ou bien au contraire qu'il n'arrête jamais. Au lieu de réfléchir plus avant au problème, il enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de Potter, le serrant sans trop de douceur et l'empêchant de bouger.

« Attends ! » hoqueta-t-il.

Il savait qu'il voulait demander quelque chose d'important, mais la pensée n'arrêtait pas de lui échapper. Potter serra les dents et se força à sourire, essayant visiblement d'avoir l'air patient et encourageant. Ce qui était plutôt mignon et finit par débloquer la pensée qui échappait à Drago, parce que la mignonitude générale de Potter était une des raisons importantes pour lesquelles Drago devait poser cette question.

« Est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? » souffla-t-il.

Potter fronça les sourcils et sembla pris au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant avant d'offrir à Drago un sourire franc.

« Je pense qu'on devrait.

— Oh. Très bien alors. Continue. »

Drago desserra sa prise mortelle, autorisant Potter à bouger. Potter le contempla avec incrédulité.

« J'ai des standards, renifla Drago avec de grands airs.

— J'aurais pu me laisser avoir », grommela Potter.

Il souriait cependant, et commença à donner des coups de reins peu profonds.

« Et je suis résistant », grogna Drago, maintenant agacé par la lenteur de Potter.

Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Potter quand il répondit :

« Si tu le dis. »

Et il s'enfonça en lui de toute sa puissance et commença à le baiser vite et fort. Drago cria et rejeta sa tête en arrière, et puis il plia les genoux et les serra encore plus fort autour de Potter. Il tendit les mains en arrière pour agripper la tête de lit et tenter de conserver un peu de contrôle, décidé à ne pas se laisser ravager. Il roula des hanches et vint à la rencontre du sexe de Potter, l'attirant plus près avec ses jambes, et puis il cria « Putain », simplement parce que ça faisait du bien de crier ça à un moment pareil.

Ça avait beau être incroyable, Drago commençait à craindre qu'il finisse vraiment par succomber sous les coups de boutoir de Potter, mais assez vite, le corps de Potter se raidit. Il grogna, ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort. Son corps se tordit et une bizarre sensation d'humidité emplit Drago avant que Potter ne s'effondre lourdement sur lui.

La respiration inégale, Drago laissa redescendre ses membres douloureux. Il étira un peu ses bras avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Potter et de caresser les mèches soyeuses.

Il avait vraiment envie de pousser Potter parce que ce crétin était incroyablement lourd, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne parvenait pas à s'y décider. Surtout après s'être rappelé quelque chose.

« Tu m'as mis une couverture dessus après m'avoir Stupéfixé », murmura-t-il.

Potter ne répondit pas et Drago aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi mais il pouvait le sentir sourire contre sa poitrine, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il avait dans l'idée que Potter rougissait.

« Si tu voulais être gentil, tu aurais pu me porter ou me faire léviter sur le lit », ajouta-t-il, grognon.

Potter souleva la tête et le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Pas la peine de me remercier ou quoi, hein.

— Parfait, décida Drago.

— Petit con. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'étais bourré et je tenais à peine debout. Et on ne devrait faire de magie en aucun cas quand on a bu.

— Ça ne t'a pas posé de problème pour me Stupéfixer ! s'indigna Drago. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Potter.

« J'ai paniqué. Tu étais… insistant et bon, c'était plus ou moins un accident. Je ne voulais pas empirer les choses en te faisant tomber sur la tête ou un truc du genre.

— Oh, tu as paniqué. Tu avais peur ? »

Potter se mordit la lèvre d'une façon qui obligea Drago à sourire et lui donna l'envie bizarre de commencer à appeler Potter « Harry ».

« Mmh. J'avais peur de profiter de toi pendant que tu étais bourré. Je t'ai Stupéfixé pour ta propre sécurité.

— Mon héros », déclara Drago d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

En vérité, il était heureux que Potter ait fait cela et que rien ne se soit passé la veille car ça aurait voulu dire que Drago ne se serait pas rappelé de leur première fois.  
>Potter sourit et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant que son expression ne devienne pensive.<p>

« Tu savais que pendant qu'on faisait la fête, Goyle était là à lire de la poésie ? »

Les sourcils de Drago se soulevèrent, exprimant une surprise non feinte.

« Cette révélation est vaguement terrifiante. »

Potter hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord, avant de regarder Drago avec un sourire entendu.

« Je trouve pas mal des révélations de hier soir assez terrifiantes. »

Drago trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tort mais il n'était pas prêt à avouer cela. A la place, il se recentra sur les révélations moins terrifiantes et plus sympathiques.

« Au moins, je n'ai plus besoin de me creuser la cervelle sur l'énigme de qui a sauté Harry Potter. »

Drago passa ses mains dans le dos de Harry et l'attira plus près.

« Ça ne me faisait pas super plaisir. »

Il y avait beaucoup trop de tendresse dans les yeux de Potter et Drago dut détourner le regard et s'éclaircir la gorge. Potter se blottit encore plus contre lui. C'était agaçant mais ça n'empêcha pas le pénis de Drago de frémir et son estomac de faire un looping.

« J'ai une autre énigme pour toi, ronronna Potter. Peut-être qu'elle te plaira davantage ? »

A sa voix, Drago se dit que c'était possible.

« Oh ? dit-il alors que Potter commençait à mordiller sa clavicule.

Mmh-mmh. La question est : combien de temps est-ce qu'il faudra à Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter pour utiliser tout ce lubrifiant ? »

Drago avala sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil au petit tas de flacons et de tubes à côté d'eux. Il ramassa sa baguette et l'agita vers la porte en murmurant un puissant sortilège de fermeture.

« Je trouve qu'on devrait rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la réponse à cette intéressante énigme, déclara-t-il. »

Potter rit et ramassa un de tubes au hasard. Après s'être désemmêlé de Drago, il s'assit sur le lit et sourit d'une façon qui aurait dû être illégale.

« Bon, et bien. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Il s'installa confortablement, appuyé contre les oreilles, si bien que Drago fut forcé de se demander dans quoi il s'était fourré quand Potter leva un sourcil suggestif et annonça :

« Je suis prêt pour ma lap dance. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu... Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<p>

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes textes originaux... ^^


End file.
